The Date
by gabriel ricard
Summary: A short little tale taking place 15 years after manatsu no eve...in which a poor soul who's waiting to take mauyka out is introduced to the masaki family.


First Date 

The Date

A Tenchi Muyo!: Manatsu no eve fan fic

Written by Gabe Ricard

Disclaimer: Other then Shinya (The name of a Japanese wrestler) my one-dimensional character, I own nothing in this story so don't sue.

This is a rather simple story that checks in on the cast of Tenchi Muyo! (The universe that started at some point in the OAV and concluded with Manatsu no eve). It takes place 15 years after the events of the film and attempts to offer a casual perspective on the Masaki family. As usual, I drank heavily while I wrote this so show so mercy. But thanks for reading all the same. Also, it should be noted this story operates under one main assumption. That Jurians age very slowly if at all and since I have no idea about Mihoshi and Kiyone I'll have them age a little bit faster. So all in all, the characters will appear to have aged maybe two or three years while Mihoshi and Kiyone will have appeared to age say…eight or nine years. 

Shinya Ota took one look at the house and whistled, "This is a pretty nice house," he thought. He heard about these people before. The only ones he had met were Mayuka, Tenchi, and some other woman whose name he had not caught. He imagined he was about two years older then Mayuka but that didn't bother him. He dated younger girls all the time but with Mayuka he was somewhat pushing it. She was about 15 though…and he was 18. He had met her yesterday at a beer bowl place in Kurashiki. Not the usual place to pick up chicks he would admit but he ended spending over an hour there talking with her. She was extremely beautiful and for awhile Shinya figured she was 19 or 20. After Tenchi told her for what seemed like the 19th his line but this time he didn't really care. He'd add this girl to his list and move on. Nothing more. He assumed Tenchi and the girl were older siblings or something. He got out of his car and walked to the entrance. He was about to open the gate when two giant upright logs spun around and scared the living daylights out of him. 

"Welcome sir!" the log with a blue symbol on it greeted him.

"Yes welcome," concurred the log who bore a red symbol. "It's a wonderful evening isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah…wonderful," Shinya pulled himself up. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Azaka."

"And I am Kamidake."

They bowed, "Welcome to the Masaki Shine."

"Thanks…so can I come in?"

"Certainly." Shinya continued to stare at the two log guardians even as he walked through the gates and towards the house. He had already walked up an ungodly number of steps and was just about through with walking. He was glad to see he was finally at the front door. After a quick look to see if there were anymore log guards around, Shinya knocked on the door. At first, he didn't get a response but after a moment, the door opened to reveal a young man. Shinya recognized him as Tenchi. 

"Oh, hello Shinya. Good to see you again."

"Thanks…Tenchi right?" Shinya always asked this question for some strange reason. He really had no idea why.

"Yep. Come on in," Tenchi stood back and let Shinya inside. "Mayuka should be down in a moment. Aeka is getting her ready.

"That's fine." Aeka, that was it. She was the other girl who had been with Mayuka. Still, other then the log guardians he couldn't see why a couple of people, most notably the paperboy who happened to be a friend of his, warned against coming to this house. "You don't look much like your sister," remarked Shinya walking alongside Tenchi to the living room.

"Oh, she's not my sister," replied Tenchi. 

"Oh? Who is she then?"

"My daughter." Shinya was amazed. This guy didn't look much older then twenty. He didn't even look that old.

"All right! Lemme get a look at this so called guy that's taking out Mayuka!" Shinya's heart came quite close to leaping out of his heart as he bolted around to see a woman glaring down upon him. She had long spiky hair and looked as if she was a criminal or something of that nature. 

"Ryoko there you are, this is Shinya Ota. He's the guy Mayuka told you about."

"I know, I know," she reached over and grabbed the neck of Shinya's shirt pulling him up. "You listen to me Romeo, if you do one thing ONE thing to Mayuka, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life in total agony!"

  
"I-uh-well you see-"

"Don't believe me huh? Well how about this!" Ryoko created an energy ball in her free hand and held in front of Shinya.

"Ryoko, put him down!"  


"But Tenchi-"

"Now Ryoko," Tenchi's tone for the most part remained calm. She muttered something under her breath and dropped Shinya who fell against the wall breathing rather heavy and also looking a bit pale. 

"RYOKKOOOOOOOO!!! LEAVE MY DATE ALONE!!"

Ryoko spun around to see Mayuka standing before her with her Lighthawk sword, "Back off!"

"Rrrrrr! This guy looks like slime Mayuka!"

Tenchi helped Shinya to his feet, "Hey, I object to that."

"YOU BE QUIET!" cried Ryoko.

"That's it!" cried Mayuka, "Let's go!"

"You're on!" Ryoko created a sword not unlike Mayuka's and the two began to fly through the house trading attacks.

Shinya turned to Tenchi, "Is that?"

"Yes, that's Mayuka." 

"Are they fighting again Lord Tenchi?"

"Yep."

Aeka came down the stairs and smiled when she noticed Shinya, "Oh hello. Don't worry about those two. They fight all the time. Ryoko trained Mayuka. It's quite humorous."

"You two sure don't fight anymore," Tenchi smiled and seemed as if he was laughing without really making the gestures.

"Not as much as we used to," agreed Aeka. "I'd be lying though if I said I missed it. I'll go see if Sasami is in the kitchen."

"Okay," Tenchi turned to Shinya who had regained a little of the color in his face. "Let's go wait in the living room."

"G-good idea," replied Shinya. The sounds of Ryoko and Mayuka fighting could be heard throughout the house.

"Not so fast Tenchi!" came another voice that startled Shinya. "I have to check this guy out too!" Tenchi turned around to see Washu Hakubi grabbing Shinya by the arm and yanking him into her lab. Tenchi groaned.

"Die!!" cried Ryoko zooming past Tenchi and swinging at Mayuka who ducked and charged at Ryoko who leapt back and blocked Mayuka's oncoming attack. Tenchi watched this exchange and walked into Washu's lab. 

"She sure doesn't waste any time," remarked Tenchi looking at the scene before him. Shinya was already in his boxers attached to some monstrosity of a machine. He was trying to get free but Tenchi knew that would not be happening. 

"Good, good…you seem like a good match for Mayuka. But now….for a brain tissue sample!"

  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Washu! Let him go now!"

"Oh Tenchi hello! I have just a few more samples to get."

"Washu…"

Washu looked disappointed, "Oh…all right." Washu hit a button on her computer which caused the machine to drop Shinya who for the third time that night, crashed to the ground.

"Busy night?" asked Shinya putting his shirt back on and zipping up his jeans.

"Oh…not really."

"Are you seriou-ack!" Shinya was once again cut off as a bokken came from what seemed to be nowhere and hit the wall, less then a half inch from Shinya's head.

"Dad? What are you doing with one of those?" asked Tenchi.

"Oh sorry," Nobuyuki put the bokken behind him. A moment later, he was joined by Kashuhito. "You must be Mayuka's date."

"Yeah…you're Tenchi's dad?"

"That's right…your grandfathers teaching me a few fighting moves."  


"He's a slow learner," sighed Kashuhito.

"Well don't give up on him,' Tenchi laughed. "I think you'll be safe in the kitchen until Mayuka is done fighting with Ryoko."

"Somehow I doubt it," muttered Shinya as the two made their way to the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," the two walked into the kitchen where Sasami was making dinner and Aeka seemed to be getting things for her. The aroma in the kitchen was quite something. Shinya began to feel hungry and hoped he'd get something to eat soon.

"Oh hi Tenchi, and Shinya?"

"Hi," Shinya smiled.   


"Mayuka and Ryoko fighting?" asked Sasami somewhat rhetorically as the sounds of Mayuka and Ryoko could still be heard. Shinya wondered if it would be wise to make any kind move on her later tonight.

"As usual." Sasami added some chicken to whatever she was cooking. She turned around to face Shinya, he remarked to himself how pretty she was. A few years and he might…

"Could you hand me those carrots?"

"Oh sure," Shinya reached over to the counter and picked up the carrots. "These haven't been cut."

"Oh don't worry. It's part of the recipe, I'll cut them while I cook them."

"I see…" Shinya began to hand the carrots to Sasami one by one. With amazing culinary skill, she cut the carrots into a dozen bite size pieces before they even hit the rest of the food.

"Here's the last one," Shinya held up the carrot.

"So where are you and Mayuka going tonight?" asked Tenchi who was still in the kitchen. Aeka had left to go to the Onsen.

"You know, I was just thinking about that. I was probably going to take her to get something to eat and maybe a movie." Shinya was about to hand Sasami the final carrot when he heard a meow.

"Hey, you got a cat? My mom's got a million of em. Here kitty, kitty." Shinya saw two gleaming eyes from the shadows and turned to face them. The carrot dangling from his left hand. Tenchi got up to warn him but it was too late, Ryo-ohki leapt from the shadows and was upon Shinya before he had a chance to react. Shinya was smart enough to hand the carrot over with minimum injury. This time, he helped himself up. 

"Are you all right?" asked Sasami putting down her knife and walking over to Tenchi and Shinya. 

"I'M FINE!" he yelled in response then calming down, "Fine…I'm fine. Can someone pry Mayuka away from world war III so we can go?"

"Sure, I'll go get her." Tenchi walked out of the kitchen. After some yelling, Shinya walked out of the kitchen to see Mayuka who looked like world war III herself. She smiled, "I…need another minute to get ready."

"Fine…" Shinya forced himself to return the smile. _This date better pay off_ he thought.

"Where's Kiyone and Mihoshi?" asked Sasami.

"On their way back from patrol," replied Tenchi. "Well Mihoshi is anyway."  


"Kiyone still stops by," replied Sasami. "She just has more to do then Mihoshi. What with her promotion and all."

"Uh huh. Are you still going to make her a plate?"

"Sure."

Mayuka returned a moment later in a new outfit, "Okay I'm ready. Let's go." She looked around, "Where's Ryoko?"

"In the Onsen with Aeka," replied Tenchi. 

"Finally," exclaimed Shinya. "Let's get out of here."

Mayuka turned and gave Tenchi a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Daddy."

"Have fun." The two walked out the door. Tenchi watched them go and sighed before walking back into the kitchen with Sasami to help her finish dinner.

"Beautiful outside," remarked Mayuka as they walked towards the front gate.

"Yeah," replied Shinya relieved to at last be free from that house. "That's some family you have."

  
Mayuka giggled, "I know. So what are we going to do?"

"Well I-" Shinya stopped, "What's that sound?"

"That's just Mihoshi," Shinya looked up to see a space ships. Normally, this would have scared the life out him but after tonight, there wasn't anything that could take him by surprise.

"Hey there's another ship," Shinya pointed to the sky where a second and much older looking ship was rapidly descending towards earth.

Mayuka looked up and yelped, "Oh no!"

"What?" Shinya, who was still looking up, jumped back as the ship crashed into the first one causing the two to plummet to the lake below. Causing a wave that could best be described as a tsunami's younger brother came up and crashed onto both Mayuka and Shinya. 

Mayuka coughed and shook some of the water out of her hair, "I'm so sorry! I should have known this would happen…Shinya? Shinya?" Mayuka looked to the gates and managed to catch Shinya leap over the gates and run away screaming. She heard Azaka and Kamidake wish him a good evening and sighed. She got up and walked into the house. A drenched Kiyone and an apologizing (several dozen times per minute) Mihoshi headed for the house. Kiyone was heard remarking that she was getting too old for this kind of thing.

"I'm just glad you two are okay," said Tenchi a few minutes later when everyone including a much calmer Ryoko was eating dinner.

"Thank you Tenchi," Kiyone turned to face Mihoshi. "And you, how can you expect me to give you a promotion when things like this happen?"

Mihoshi sniffed, "I'm sorry Kiyone."

Before Kiyone could reply, Mayuka stomped into the room in her third outfit change of the night. "This ALWAYS HAPPENS!! ARGHHHHH!! I'LL NEVER GET A DATE AT THIS POINT!!"

"Don't worry," reassured Tenchi smiling. 

"You're only 15…give it some time," advised Grandpa.

"I could always create the perfect boyfriend for you," said Washu taking a bite of her food.

"I have to approve of him first!" growled Ryoko.

"Let it go Ryoko," snapped Aeka.

"I'm sure someone will come along," offered Sasami. Mayuka looked at her family and sighed, sitting down next to Nobuyuki and taking a plate of food from her father.

End.

I kinda liked this story myself…not the writing that's ALWAYS sorry. I liked the story…a little egotistical I know but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. Thanks for reading and be sure to give me your thoughts.


End file.
